


Go With Me?

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Me and My Brother [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Tree, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima planned to confess but was revealed to a lot more of Kageyama's family.





	

“This can’t be it.” Tsukishima glared at his phone screen as if it had offended his ancestors when all it was doing was displaying the address of one Kageyama Tobio, the birthday boy. He was about to give up and turn back around, wallowing at his failed attempt to confess his feelings that he has been hiding for months towards the setter. Oh no, he did try leaving subtle hints but, Kageyama was too much of a simpleton to notice any of it. Hell, he could go down on one knee and the setter would probably think that his knee was just acting up at the moment.

_What do you mean he was nervous and chickened out? Nope, Tsukishima Kei is not a coward._

“Tsukishima?” He almost dropped his phone to the ground when the setter greeted him just as he turned around. Kageyama looked like he just went for a run, from his attire and the sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin.

“It’s your birthday and you still go for a run. Don’t you indulge yourself once in a while?” Kageyama scrunched up his face, clearly didn’t agree to the blonde’s words.

“It’s my birthday, all the more reasons that I can do anything I want. How’d you know it’s my birthday anyway?” A cold breeze past them and the slight shiver Tsukishima involuntarily did, didn’t go past the setter’s sharp observation.

“Uh, let’s go in, it’s freezing. Don’t want you to blame me if you catch a cold or something.” And true to where his maps app brought him, the luxurious bungalow that he was gawking at was Kageyama’s house as the raven-haired led him to the front door. He couldn’t help but marvel over the Christmas decorations around the house. The trees and bushes were all bare from leaves and flowers but he’s sure it would be a very sightly view during the rest of the year. Maybe if his confession worked out, he could come back again a few months later. When the cold-biting winter is replaced by a more bearable light breeze as the animals start running around the ground, awake from their hibernation and the flowers bloomed back to its original size emitting vibrant colors that would decorate the greeneries everywhere. He mentally shook his head from the wishful thinking. _That is, if the guy accepts my confession. So, let’s not get your hopes up, Kei._

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home. There’s hot chocolate on the table, come pour yourself one after you clean yourself up.” Okay, this was not what Tsukishima planned. _Damn it, I should’ve figured that his parents would be home for the holidays. Why didn’t I took that into account when I decided to confess at his own freaking place? Could’ve just do it like any normal person and tell him behind the gym or something._

He broke out of his trance when Kageyama waved his hands in front of his face. He looked down to the setter and saw that the blue-eyed male had a cup of hot chocolate held out to him.

“Don’t be a freak and tell me that you don’t drink hot chocolate or something.”

“I won’t. Thanks.” He was responded with a nod as the setter turned around towards the spiral staircase that was at the center of the house before he halted his move and turned back around to face Tsukishima.

“Uh, sit down and make yourself comfortable or something. Grab anything you feel like eating on the table, I’ll be down in a second.” With that, Tsukishima was left alone with the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He literally just sat down when Kageyama came down the stairs, clothed differently, looking like he didn’t spent one minute changing. _Wait, he seriously_ doesn’t _look like he spent one minute changing._ The setter was sipping on his cup as he slowly descended the stairs while reading, and shockingly wasn’t a sports magazine.

“That was fast.” The raven-haired choked on his drink, obviously surprised by the presence of another person sitting on the couch of his living room. Tsukishima was worried for a second but Kageyama composed himself quickly as he stared back at him, looking very much confused to see him there. A woman who Tsukishima assumed was Kageyama’s mom appeared from the kitchen. “Ah, great you’re down. Can you drop the book and help me put the star on top of the tree?”

Kageyama did as told, but he was still eyeing Tsukishima warily. Kageyama’s mother turned to look at him, and smiled brightly as she held out her hand and Tsukishima shook it.

“Hi, I’m Kageyama Hiroka. Tsukishima, is it?”

“Yes. Thank you for the drink. It’s lovely.”

“Oh, don’t sweat it. It’s just hot chocolate. Please sit down.”

“Mom, it’s impossible. I’m still too short even after I tiptoed on this chair. Why did dad buy a tree that’s too tall anyway? There’s no way we can decorate it.” As told, the setter was not reaching the top of the tree after several attempts. Tsukishima was still weirded out by how cold Kageyama was treating him, and the tone he was using with his mother was not something Kageyama even had whenever he speaks to an elderly. He was even polite to their _senpai_ s, maybe not _please and thank you_ polite, but never with the intention to be rude. This, was something else.

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right. I’ll ask your father then.” He hopped back down to the floor and faced Tsukishima before pointing a finger at him.

“Or we can ask him. He looks at least 10 cm taller than me. I’m sure he can reach it.”

“No, he’s a guest. We shouldn’t ask him to do work for us.” The raven-haired shrugged as he grabbed his book that was left on the table earlier before turning to the page he bookmarked and sank down on the couch.

“Well, since he’s here, we might as well just ask for a favor instead of waiting for dad to come home. _If he comes home._ ” The last sentence was said too faint for his mother that was further from him to hear, but Tsukishima caught it easily. Kageyama was not acting like himself, and apparently, the king was acting like a spoiled prince at the moment which made Tsukishima second guessed himself about confessing. But hearing the dejection in his voice, he put his cup gently on the table and stood up before he walked towards the tree.

“It’s not a big deal, Kageyama-san. Here, let me.” She hesitated to give him the star, but the determined look that Tsukishima masked brushed it away.

“Just be careful. And call me Hiroka-san, people call my husband Kageyama-san.” He stood on the chair and with ease he placed it perfectly on top of the tree without even needing to tiptoe. As he went back down from the chair and turned around, his eyes almost went wide when he saw two Kageyama in front of him. One was too caught up with the book at hand to care that he placed the star, another one looking impressed as he munched down on a gingerbread cookie.

The one with the cookie noticed how surprised Tsukishima was at the sight on hand cleared his throat and swallowed the last bite in his mouth.

“Urm, this is my twin brother, Toshio.” Instead of actually greeting Tsukishima back, Toshio looked back at Kageyama with an unimpressed look.

“You don’t tell people from your school about my existence?” Kageyama stared back at his twin.

“No. Do _you_ tell people in your school about my existence?” He snorted at that and went back to his book.

“I never did, but after that Shiratorizawa match, it was only time that people would realize of how similar our faces are. So, yes. I ended up telling them.” Their mother walked past them and patted both their shoulders, clearly amused by her sons’ interaction.

“You both are adorable. Tobio, can you help me back in the kitchen.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima went back to sit down at his earlier place, still shocked by the revelation of Kageyama having a sibling. From how the blue-eyed male acted, he was sure that Kageyama was an only child. He jumped slightly to the sound of the book held by Toshio slammed shut before he stared at Tsukishima with very wary eyes. He smiled, obviously not trying to be friendly and it was even scarier than when the king tried to smile during their Seijoh match a few months back.

“Tsukishima, is it?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Let me get things clear. I don’t know what your intentions are coming here, but if you ever _ever_ have the thoughts of hurting my brother in any way, you’ll have to deal with me as an aftermath. So, _what are you doing here_?” Okay, his nerves from before creeped back onto his spine. He relaxed quite a bit from the taste of the flavorful hot chocolate and when Kageyama’s mother seemed like a nice woman, but now, it looked like Kageyama’s brother was out to get him for no apparent reason.

“He talked about you, not to my parents, but to me. So, you can easily win their hearts but not mine.” So, Tsukishima definitely has found his match, one with the vessel of Kageyama Tobio, his crush but the wit of himself. A combination that doesn’t go well in his brain. Because Kageyama was supposed to be oblivious about everything except volleyball, not a creepy condescending guy whose smile can make you beg for your life. But, the guy was him, basically, so he knew exactly how to handle this.

“Relax, I’m not here to prank your brother or anything and I’m not as bad as you assumed. Here to give him his birthday gift of course. Sorry I didn’t prepare one for you, wasn’t aware of your existence, but then again, I’m just trying to impress your brother, _not you._ ” He said without a skipped beat and added his signature condescending smile that the king of the court himself once was the receiving end of it. Guess there’s just something about the Kageyama twins that irked him to act as such. Toshio was not expecting his response to be as it was because he had his eyebrows raised, clearly surprised by it.

“Confident I see. But words themselves would be useless without some backup from your actions. If whatever you say is true, I guess you’ll be seeing more of me then in the future. Remember, he has me on his side, even if he’s in the wrong and you are completely innocent in the situation, which I doubt will ever be the case, I’ll still back him up. On the other hand, if you play nice, we might get along pretty well, Tsukishima-kun.” He put his book down by his side and stood up.

“As an apology for my very rude behavior as a host to the Kageyama residence, I’ll give you a window of opportunity.” Tsukishima was about to open his mouth to ask him what he meant but Toshio was already on his way to the kitchen.

He went to his brother’s side who was frosting the cupcakes and waited for him to finish the one he was doing to nudge him lightly before taking over his twin’s task. “Go, it’s rude to leave your _friend_ waiting by himself, Tobio.” He looked up from the cupcake and wiggled his eyebrows at Kageyama with a playful smile.

“Relax, I didn’t tell him anything about you pining over him for months. Here give him this, shoo!”

He grabbed the two cupcakes shoved towards him and went back to the blonde waiting in the living room “Hey Tsukishima, here. It’s strawberry.”

“How’d you know that I like strawberry?” Kageyama started to panic at that.

“Urm, oh, it’s your favorite? I never would have thought.” Tsukishima cringed at Kageyama’s failing attempt to lie to him.

“You’re a terrible liar Kageyama.” The side of his lips twitched at that and there it was, the usual pout that Tsukishima had grown accustomed to, not a smirk.

“Yamaguchi told me.” They both took a bite of the cupcake and Tsukishima almost melted at the taste.

“Why are you here anyway?”

“Oh yeah, uh, just a minute. Lemme-” He gulped the rest of the cupcake and swallowed it whole, horrifying Kageyama quite a bit. That was saying a lot since the setter have a strong appetite himself. Tsukishima folded the remaining cupcake liner into a small piece before putting it down on the table and grabbed an envelope inside his jacket. He inhaled deeply before staring into the king’s attentive blue eyes.

“Kageyama I -uh- have feelings for you. For a few months actually, and-” he averted his gaze as the ceiling seemed more interesting suddenly “- I was wondering if you would go out with me?” He was expecting a rejection, hoping for an agreement or maybe a chance but he did not see what Kageyama said next was coming.

“But, why?” The setter looked genuinely confused. So, he answered truthfully.

“Why not?”

“Well, there’s me, a simpleton -quote from you-, king of the court, again -quote from you-, don’t want to listen to his commoner’s words -quot-

“Yeah, yeah I get it. I’m a jerk. And yes, you’re painfully simple minded, too demanding when it comes to volleyball, never use that brain of yours for something other than the sport. But, you’re perceptive, dependable, very objective and has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He went quiet at that and Kageyama had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t in some sort of a dream.

“You can just say no you know. I’m not forcing you to go out with me or somet-

“Yes.” Tsukishima blinked at that.

“What?”

“I said yes, but I can’t go out today, we have a dinner tonight, you know, me and my brother’s birthday, or you don’t know. Tomorrow I’m free, if that’s good with you.”

“You’re not rejecting me?”

“Uh, why would I? You’re actually nice when you’re not being a total ass, you’re smart without even trying it pisses me off, and past all of the condescending smirks, you're actually nice to look at.” Tsukishima smiled at that, didn't think his crush was not one-sided, but he was very happy that it wasn't.

“And here, your birthday gift. You can take your brother with you since I didn't have one for him.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes sparkled at the sight of two front row seat tickets to the Volleyball World Cup held early next year. He looked back up to Tsukishima with his mouth hanging, completely speechless.

“Tsukishima, this is – I – thank you so much. I have been trying to get one of these for months.”

“I know people.” He’ll thank Kuroo later.

“Go with me.” Kageyama said with a slight pleading tone at the end of his sentence.

“I think it’s best if your brother -

“Doesn’t get dragged to that game, because I will whine next to you every single second asking you when can we go home. So no, don’t include me in your little birthday gift and relax I’m not offended about not getting a gift from this tall fry.” Toshio interrupted as he walked towards the two and held out a container to Tsukishima. The middle blocker eyed it warily.

“It’s the cupcakes, I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about. Just in case if my brother lied about the cupcakes, he researched all night how to make the perfect dough from the best ingredients and even better frosting, for you.”

“Toshio!” His hand quickly jabbed his brother’s side, reminded Tsukishima of how Sugawara would hit Asahi occasionally, and Toshio hissed in pain, clutching where he was hit.

“You’re like a million times stronger than me, by the time you finally grow up from ever jabbing me in my ribs again, I’m already covered in bruises, idiot!”

“You go to a boarding school, we don’t see each other as often. I know you miss my jabs.”

“I do not!” The twin brother turned around to head back to the kitchen mumbling how he’d end up surrounded by doctors treating him instead of being a doctor himself. They looked back at each other and burst into laughter.

“Okay, so you heard him, go with me?”

“Ask me again when the date is coming up soon. I don’t want to make any empty promises.” He stood up not forgetting the cupcake-filled container and Kageyama walked him to the door. After he put on his shoes, he faced the setter again.

“I’ll come by again tomorrow at 6 then.”

“That sounds good.”

“Happy birthday Kageyama.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. The Ocean Tides, I'm having writer's block on that piece. The prequel, I have chapter one done, then boom, writer's block again. I'll figure something out, I think. And I have acquire a new hobby which might affect the amount of fics I would be writing in the future hehe.
> 
> Hope you like that. Comments and feedback are always very much appreciated.


End file.
